


Mistletoe

by Phantom_Thieves



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Thieves/pseuds/Phantom_Thieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He made it through the dinner fairly intact but Mickey was worn out afterwards, he'd never been so social in his life without being completely drunk."</p><p>In which Mickey experiences his first Gallagher Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two posts found [here.](http://worldofgallavich.tumblr.com/)  
> This is my obligatory Christmas fic! :D

Light filtered through Mickey's eyelids as he slowly blinked awake. A heavy arm rested on his waist and he could feel Ian's warm breath on the back of his neck. He reached out and grabbed the alarm clock his bedside table to read the time and groaned when he read that it was almost twelve. He shifted and nudged Ian with his foot.

“Yo sleepyhead,” he mumbled as he untangled himself from the red head to sit up. “Wake the fuck up it's almost twelve.”

He watched Ian stir next to him, yawning as he did so. Ian did warn him about staying up so late the night before. When Ian opened his eyes and saw that Mickey was watching him he gave him the most brilliant smile and said, “Merry Christmas Mick.”

Mickey blushed. “Yeah yeah, can we not with the holiday cheer so early in the damn day.”

Ian laughed and sat up to kiss Mickey quickly on the lips. “Whatever Grinch.” Mickey just rolled his eyes.

It was their first official Christmas together as a couple since Mickey came out, Ian was on his meds after Fiona convinced him that it was the right thing to do. It turns out she was right since Ian was more or less back to his normal self and Mickey was thankful for that. Since then Ian had basically moved in to the Milkovich home.

Well moved in wasn't quite right, what he did was move his stuff quietly into Mickey's house over time bit by bit without him realising it. 

They both were retentively silent as they got dressed before making their way into the front room where Mandy was sitting on the couch eating cereal.

“Merry Christmas Mandy!” Ian greeted cheerily.

She looked at him for a second. “Oh yeah,” she said through a mouth filled with half chewed cornflakes, “Merry Christmas. You've very cheery for someone whose just woken up.”

“Tell me about it,” came Mickey's gruff voice from the kitchen.

Ian rolled his eyes. The Milkoviches were the exact opposite of his family when it came to Christmas. He remembered Mandy telling him when they first became friends that they never really celebrated Christmas since their mother died. She loved Christmas and she'd put up all the decorations so when she died the tradition kind of died with her. It was sad seeing their house so non-festive save for the small plastic Christmas tree that Svetlana had put up. 

Mickey joined them and handed a slice to toast to Ian as he walked past him to sit in the arm chair. “You sure you don't want to come with us to this-” he waved his hand in front of his face trying to find the right words. “Gallagher Christmas do thing?”

“I'll pass,” she said as she placed her empty bowl on the coffee table in front of her. “The Gallaghers are crazy on normal days and I don't wanna find out what their like when they're pumped full of the holiday spirit.”

Mickey tried not to look outwardly disappointed. He wasn't too keen on the idea either, he was just going 'cause Ian wanted him there. He could have done with his sister's backup.

There was a noise behind them and Svetlana suddenly appeared from her bedroom with Yevgeny in her arms. “You and Carrot Boy finally up,” she commented as she strolled over and plonked the baby unceremoniously onto Mickey's lap. “Baby should spend time with father before he leave,” she said in her thick Russian accent. 

Mickey looked down at the baby in his arms. He really was trying with the kid but it was still hard sometimes to look at him without remembering how he got here. Ian was a big help however and luckily Lana didn't mind the extra pair of hands minding her child.

Still he was trying. He even, with the help of Mandy, got something for the kid for Christmas even though he thought it was a waste of time since he wouldn't remember it but it.

It turned out to become one of Yev's favourite toys.  
\--  
It was nearly half one by the time Ian and Mickey finally left the house. Under one arm Ian carried the presents he'd gotten his siblings, his other hand brushed against Mickey's as they walked side by side and Ian beamed at him when he didn't pull his hand away.

“There's no need to be nervous Mick.” Ian said as they neared the Gallagher house, noticing how Mickey seemed to slow down the closer they got there.

“Fuck you, I ain't nervous,” he huffed flicking the butt of his third cigarette on the floor. “It's just, ya'know. My family's never been...” He trailed off and Ian squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“You don't have to you know,” he said and Mickey immediately gave him the _'cut the bullshit'_ look.

“You sayin' you don't want me here?”

“Well of course I do I ju-”

“Then why are you still talking about this huh? You want me here so here I am Gallagher.” He didn't look at Ian as he pulled at his sleeve to hurry him up but he could tell that Ian was smiling. 

As they approached the front door they could hear that the party was in full swing, Ian didn't bother knocking on the door and just opened it and strolled inside. He was swarmed with hugs from his siblings before Mickey even had a chance to walk through the door. 

Fiona looked over Ian's shoulder as she hugged her brother and saw him. “Mickey!” she said, untangling herself from her brother and making a beeline towards him. “I'm glad you could make it!” She clapped him on the back. “Come on in, what took you guys so long?” she asked and her and Ian got to chatting.

Mickey followed them into the next room where he saw Kev and Vee in the kitchen with Lip preparing dinner. Carl and Debbie were ripping into the presents Ian had handed them with childlike enthusiasm and Liam was paying more attention to their wrapping paper that was falling on the floor then his own presents. 

Everyone was so happy and loud, it made Mickey's head hurt. He was more then pleased when Ian strolled over and handed him a beer.

\--

Dinner was no where near as bad as Mickey had thought it would be. There was a lot of people sitting at the table which kept the attention away from him most of the time which made him more comfortable. He talked to Kev and Carl the most and somehow promised Carl to take him shooting some day before he even realised what he was saying. He made it through the dinner fairly intact but Mickey was worn out afterwards, he'd never been so social in his life without being completely drunk.

Things got especially loud however once dinner was over and the “Gallagher Christmas Party” officially began. The music was turned up and the alcohol was flowing like an open tap with everyone was laughing and dancing.

So when everyone was distracted Mickey slipped out through the back door.

He was exhausted. 

He lit a cigarette and puffed it a few times as he listened to the laugher and cheers coming from inside. It was nice, just not something that he was used to.

After a few minutes he heard the door open and close behind him. He turned around to see Ian standing there with a sheepish grin and both hands behind his back. Mickey eyed him suspiciously. 

“Wha'cha got there?” he asked, exhaling smoke which ghosted between them.

He rolled his eyes in disbelief when Ian held his hand above their heads with a clump of mistletoe pinched between his fingers with a cheeky grin. “It's tradition,” he said.

“Really Gallagher?”

“Yeah really,” he replied, trying not to be offended by his tone. “Is is so bad that I want to kiss my boyfriend under mistletoe on Christmas?”

Mickey blushed at the word boyfriend but otherwise didn't say anything. He looked at Ian and then at the mistletoe between them. He knew as soon as he made eye contact with him he was a goner. He reached up and lowered Ian's hand and the red head was about to protest but Mickey leaned forward and cupped his face with the other hand and kissed him, effectively silencing him. 

Ian stood still for a moment before sinking an arm around Mickey's waist pulling them closer together. He dropped the mistletoe so he could cradle the back of Mickey's head.

The kiss was soft and sweet, so unlike how they'd usually kiss yet so familiar at the same time.

“Merry Christmas,” Mickey mumbled quietly as they pulled away, not looking Ian in the eye as he did so. He was afraid that if he looked at Ian too long he'd end up blurting all kind of emotions that he wasn't ready for yet. Ian knew how he felt and that's what mattered. .

“You too.”

They stayed outside chatting with each other for a few more minutes before heading back into the chaos, nearly bumping into Fiona as they did so.

As it was getting late they ended up curled up together on the couch as everyone was heading off to bed. They sat there chatting quietly and ended up falling asleep on the couch by accident. When Fiona woke up the next morning and saw them there she quietly and carefully draped a blanket over the two of them.

She began clearing up the empty bottles that were spread out across the house as quietly as she could so not to disturb the two boys sleeping. She gathered them up and put them in to an empty card bored box and opened the back door to leave them out there for another day when she saw a clump of mistletoe on the back porch. 

She picked it up and turned her head to her sleeping brother and his boyfriend, smiling knowingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it  
> Don't forget you can leave me prompts [on tumblr](http://mickeys-mumbles.tumblr.com/ask) or just drop by to say hi! <3


End file.
